gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Gardener
The Guildmaster "Killing fifty skeletons alone dosen't matter. You've got to defeat them in style!" - James Bladehound; Dragon Gardener Guildmaster James Bladehound can be found on various islands including Raven's Cove and Padres Del Fuego. When not battling hordes of enemies alone, he is often on the high seas in search of plunder. His ship: The Storm Dragon is a war galleon with green sails and a dragon emblem. The Storm Dragon is often set to Public to ensure a large crew for the battle ahead. Seasoned members know that Bladehound's ideal battle will always be against a high level ship. His manoeuvres at sea can outwit even the wisest Navy captain. On land, Bladehound favours the sword above all other weapons. He regards guns as cowardly, dolls as troublesome and grenades as downright useless. He is also very particular about the kind of sword he wields. "What are you going to do with that?" asked the guildmaster at the sight of an ornate sabre, "acupuncture?" It soon becomes obvious that this pirate favours broadswords, currently fighting with a Cavalry Broadsword, but still on the lookout for something more powerful. He plans to fight el patron for control of the cursed sword: "Spinecrest Sword". Dragon Gardener Council The Dragon Gardener Council consists of all the Officers and the Guildmaster. These select few are responsible for the well being of the entire guild, making "Officer" a coveted position among the guild. Currently, only two officers exist in the guild: Leon Cannonwrecker and Molly Goldrage. The Council frequently plunder together on the high seas or fight the monsters of tormenta. The First Officer Leon Cannonwrecker is a high standing officer in the Dragon Gardener Council. Before joining Dragon Gardener, Leon joined and left many a guild. He finally found the right fit in the ranks of this large guild and has been a loyal member ever since, quickly moving up the ranks until becoming Bladehound's highest ranking lutenant. His power and precision in battle are only matched by his unwavering loyalty to his guild. He is Bladehound's most loyal and best trusted officer. Leon was originally lvl 14 But he accidentally deleted his profile. He then recreated him. The Second Officer Apart from Leon Cannonwrecker, Molly Goldrage is the highest ranking member of the guild. With the sword of triton, Molly can defeat most of her foes. She has invited a great many pirates to the guild and can usually be found welcoming new members into its ranks. History Before he founded Dragon Gardener, James bladehound was a low ranking member of the guild: Drako Clan. At level 10, Bladehound left Drako Clan to start his own guild. He named this guild "Dragon Gardener" and began inviting Pirates to the guild immediately. Among these pirates was one Leon Cannonwrecker, who quickly moved up the ranks of the guild until becoming the First Officer to Guildmaster Bladehound. The only other pirate to achive "Officer" status was Molly goldrage, who has since invited more than fifty new members, some of whom were promoted to Veteran. So far, they are the only two pirates to have been promoted to Officer. In contrast to the very few officers, it is extremely easy to be given "Veteran status". The guildmaster frequently sets his ship's boarding access to "Guild" and "public", so any ambitios guild member can teleport onto the ship. After a few sea battles, Bladehound usually rewards their loyalty by promoting them to Veteran. This gives them the ability to invite new pirates to the guild, the numbers having reached about two hundred. When members don't come to Bladehound, the guildmaster often comes to the members, helping them fight higher level enemies than they could alone. This too is likely to result in a promotion to Veteran. After Bladehound reached Level 30, he recieved invitations to many exclusive guilds including "Masters!" and "Red Dogs Party!" He turned down all of these, saying: "I already have a guild and I be loyal to it. Thanks for the offer though." At around the same time, a number of new members joined the guild, all becoming Veterans. One of these new members attempted to overthrow Bladehound and take the title of guildmaster. He challenged Bladehound to a duel which would decide the fate of the entire guild. The challenger, whose name was "Matt the Plunderer", made the first move, striking out with his sabre. Bladehound had no time to defend and was slashed by the cold blade. The guildmaster unsheathed his broadsword and struck down his foe with one swipe of his weapon. Matt the Plunderer removed a pistol from his vest and shot Guildmaster James in the arm with a Bane Shot, weakening Bladehound's grip on the sword. Guildmaster James tried to lift his blade but dropped it in anguish. Matt the Plunderer climbed to his feet and aimed the pistol at Bladehound's heart. Before Matt could fire, Bladehound threw a dagger at his hand and sliced off the challenger's fingers. Matt the Plunderer was cast from the guild in disgrace, but would go down in Dragon Gardener history as "Mutineer Matt". The Dragon Gardener Userbox Category:Pirates Category:Guilds